


So Cold

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Two broken people can't always be whole together.





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [So Cold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga94wVeFBac) by Ben Cocks

“I can’t let you do this, Anomaly!”

“You’re such a fucking hypocrite, Killer!  I found your fucking stims too, I know what the fuck you’re doing!”

“I can take it!  I’m a fucking medic, I know what the hell I’m doing!”

“You’re not the only one who knows their shit!”

“Maybe not, but I’m not the one going out to get into fights and fuck anything that looks interested!”

“Like that makes you so much fucking better than me!  You think I haven’t seen the fresh cuts and the fucking blood?  So fucking what if I go out sometimes!  At least you don’t have to worry about whether you’re going to come home to me dead in the fucking bathroom!”

“No, because I get to worry about whether you’re going to come home at all!  All I can think about when you’re out there is that you’re going to end up dead in a fucking alley and I’m never going to know!”

“Why do you fucking care then?  If I’m that much of a problem, maybe it’s better!”

“Don’t you fucking say that, don’t put words in my mouth!  Don’t  _ ever _ fucking say that!”

“Fuck off, Killer.  Go fix somebody that can be fixed.  And don’t wait up.  Who knows, maybe tonight’s your lucky night.”

* * *

_ The door slams, and Killer takes one breath, then another, and then he collapses into the corner, his hands buried in his hair while he struggles to catch his breath, shaking apart as he sobs. _

**Author's Note:**

> They'll be okay, eventually. But unhealthy coping mechanisms hurt the people you love.


End file.
